Systems exist for communicating patient information to nursing home or hospital health care workers to assist in the care of the patient. Such information includes whether the patient is combative, hard-of-hearing, visually impaired, etc. Such systems convey this patient information by placing symbols on a representation of the specific patient, such as a photograph of the patient's face. However, there is a need for a system which conveys patient information more specifically by associating the patient information with a specific, applicable part of the patient's body in a manner easily recognized by a trained health care worker. For example, left leg weakness would be indicated by a specific symbol placed on top of the left leg of an image representing the patient.
Existing systems for communicating patient information include pictorial symbols or icons movable by the health care workers and anyone else who visits the patient. There is a need for a system which conveys patient information in a fixed representation generally unalterable by persons other than the health care workers.
The invention described below addresses these and other disadvantages.